Existing Local Evolutionary Groups
When you edit this page to place your group on it, please list your country first, your state or province next, your city or town next, and then your group name, enclosed in triple-apostrophe double brackets like this 'Group Name' followed by a very short description. When you save your edit, your group name will appear as a bold link like this: 'Group Name. Click on that link and'' a page devoted especially to your group will appear, where you can add any further information you'd like to share with readers. USA, Oregon, Eugene - '''Walnut St. Evolutionary Salon - Met weekly for 2 hr evening meetings Jan-Mar 2006. Simple quiet ritual, learning about evolution and each other to support each other in living as the emerging face of conscious evolution now. Considered dividing into two groups or mentoring the formation of other Eugene groups or sponsoring evolutionary video/discussion events... then reached the end of our 10-week pilot trial and suspended operations. Two members moved to work on this wiki. New possible Eugene (Oregon) groups: EUGENE, OREGON: Evolutionary Activism Study Group >>> Convenor: Tom Atlee >>> I really want a group that explores evolutionary dynamics that can be used to transform social systems and/or guide conscious evolutionary activism. For me, activist / social change / systemic change motivations are intimately tied to my sense of evolutionary spirituality. I share the belief that we are evolution becoming conscious of itself. I also believe that the creation of a functional global collective "organism" is a natural next step in our evolution (just as single cells became multi-cellular organisms). So I believe that certain actions that serve that ARE evolutionary activism, whether it knows it or not. This includes particularly actions to create, spread, and establish the means -- systems, cultures, technologies, consciousness, design approaches, etc. -- that can help us weave together globally with each other and nature. I see this as different from the more usual activist foci on issues, legislation, candidates, amelioration of immediate suffering, etc. -- although those foci may be used to further specific evolutionary strategies. I imagine us reading and discussing articles and books dealing with evolutionary dynamics. I have written articles about this and have a library of books on the subject, and would love to use it all as a resource. We can read things separately and share what we learn, and/or we can all read the same thing and discuss it. I see this as evolution (operating through and as us) becoming conscious of what it has been doing for 13.7 billion years. To become conscious of it, we need to study it and come to understand it and how it fits with the challenges and opportunities we face. Other group members: EUGENE, OREGON: Activist Evolutionary Spirituality Exploration Group" >>> ''Convenor: Tom Atlee'' >>> In June 2005 I had the evolutionary (stardust) epiphany that I described at Michael Dowd's June 2009 presentation here. I became vividly aware of being part of a vast evolving field of stardust that was waking up, and that I and my work were part of that waking. And occasionally I get flashes of a deep evolutionary aspect to The Present, partly a direct sensing, partly intuitive, partly intellectual. I see that present time contains the stories and trajectories of the past (of each and every entity and event), and also the emergent potentials of the future, and that I/we could develop a greater awareness of this, which would enable me/us to track the evolutionary energies in and around us and in the larger culture and systems. With this awareness, I believe we can more easily ride those evolutionary energetic waves appropriately and usefully in our social change and evolutionary activist work. So I'm not interested primarily in becoming centered or "in the present moment" (a la Buddhism). I want to '''EXPERIENTIALLY tap into the larger evolutionary realities and dynamics we are part of. That's the spirituality I'm most interested in exploring. What does it mean? How do we increase our ability to do that, to be in that state of engaged awareness? What is this kind of evolutionary spiritual practice? Other group members: